Maya's Song
by CourtneyLovesToWrite
Summary: Cam and Maya meet when he is nine and she is seven. They fall in love over the years. Based on Mary's song by Taylor Swift. Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

she said, I was seven and you were nine. I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky, the pretty lights.

It was the fourth of July. A day supposed to be full of barbecues and sparklers and fireworks. But instead I was stuck unpacking my new room in my new house. My name is Maya Matlin and I am seven years old. Me and my mom and daddy and sister have just moved into a new neighborhood. My dad got a new job and we were forced to move to New Jersey. I hate it here. I miss my friends Anna and Bella. My mom says I'll make new friends but I don't think so. My mom walks in and looks at the progress I have made so far. "Great job My. But how about we take a little break. The people next door just invited us to there barbeque. They have a son about your age." Boys?! Yuck! Boys have cooties. But I agree anyway. Anything is better than unpacking.

My mom forces me to wear a blue dress and she puts my hair in a ribbon. We make our way over to the house next door and I swallow the lump in my throat as we enter the backyard. A dark haired woman with big brown eyes makes her way over to us with a smile. "you must be the Matlin family. Welcome to the neighborhood! My name is Suzy." My dad introduces us all and soon a tall man with brown hair and a younger boy make his way over to us. I casually scoot my way behind my moms leg. I don't deal well with new people. The boys name is Campbell and he is nine years old. My mom gently takes my arm and pushes me forward "This is our youngest Maya. She's a little shy." "that's quite alright. Cam is shy as well." Our parents tell us to go play and I follow cam to his swing set. We just casually eye each other until I accidentally fall off the runs over with a concerned look on his face. "ohmygosh! Are you ok?" I let out a small giggle and stand up, brushing myself off. "I'm fine" Cam starts laughing too and soon his mommy comes over with 2 sparklers. "here you go guys. The fireworks should be starting soon." we run around his backyard, sparklers in hand.

Our daddy's used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love. Our mamas smiled and rolled there eyes and said oh my my my.

The fireworks started and my mom sat out a blanket for me and Cam to lay on. We laid there for hours watching the fireworks. As I started dozing off I could hear our daddy's talking about us getting married one day. I rolled my eyes at the thought. As if I would ever wanna marry Campbell.

Take me back to the yard and the backyard tree. Said you beat me up, you were bigger than me. You never did. You never did. Take me back when our world was one block wide. I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried.

I was running as fast as I could through my house. I had accidentally broken Cams favorite car and he was chasing me. "I'm gonna beat you up!" I tripped over one of my dolls and went hurling towards the ground. I hit my head wicked hard and started to see spots in my vision. Cam runs over to me and lifts my head on his lap. "My! Maya are you ok?" I slowly start to sit up and rub my head."ow." Cam wraps his arms around me and I bury my head in his shoulder. "I thought you wanted to beat me up?" I said with tears on my face. He wipes away the tears with his thumbs. "I would never ever hurt you. You know that." And I did know that. Cam never beat me up that day or ever.

Cam and I were laying on a blanket in his backyard when I got this crazy idea. I wanted Campbell Saunders to kiss me. I looked over at him and studied the planes of his face. Every bump and scratch. Every imperfection. But he was perfect in my eyes. He notices me staring at him and props up on his elbow. "what's up My?" I bit my lip, unsure how to respond. "wanna play a game of truth or dare?" he gives me a funny expression. "uhhhhh...I guess." "ok. Truth or dare?" "dare. Obviously." I laugh at his cockiness. "I dare you to kiss me." he freezes and his eyes widen. "uhhhh...uhhh. Ok." he starts to lean in. His pinkish lips coming closer. At the last second I chicken out and start to run. He falls face forward on the blanket.

"hey! Was that supposed to be a joke?" he gets up and starts to chase me around the yard. It was one of my favorite days we had together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see. But your eyes still shined like pretty lights.**

It was my sixteenth birthday. I was having a party with my friends from school. I applied the last coat of lip gloss and gently fluffed my curly blonde hair. I looked down at my pinkish orange dress and silver heels. Everything looked good. Except he wasn't here. He had gone off to college and would be back within 2 weeks time. Cam promised that when he returned we would celebrate my birthday just the two of us. But I still really missed him. Soon guests start arriving and I put Cam out of my mind. I am so wrapped up in my friends that I jump when someone wraps there arms around me and whispers, "happy birthday beautiful." I jerk around and am met with familiar brown eyes. Campbell. He smiles down at me and I jump into his arms and he spins me around. "I missed you so much." "I missed you too my, more than you know." I just enjoy being in his warm arms and let myself take in his musky scent. Nothing else matters but me and him.

When our daddies used to joke about the two of us., they never believed we'd fall in love.

After the party Cam and his family ended up staying over for a while. We were sitting on my bed and I had my head on his chest and was playing with his fingers. He was just looking at me and playing with my hair. I looked up at him. "your so beautiful. You know that right?" my face turns

A deep shade of red. I wasn't used to people calling me beautiful. Cam none the less. His hand starts caressing my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into his touch. He starts running his hand through my blonde curls and I open my blue eyes to look at him.

He starts leaning in and my eyes slip closed. His lips connect with mine

And our lips start moving in sync. His hand cups my cheek and I wrap my arms around his neck. We pull away and I lean my forehead against

His. A simple chaste kiss. A kiss that

describes our relationship perfectly.

Sweet and simple. We hear a gasp from the door way. My mom had just watched the entire thing. Both of our faces turn tomato red. My mom just let's out a giggle and turns around and out of the room. I sigh and look

at Cam once again. He takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. "My. I really like you. Heck I think I might even love you." My mouth drops open. Cam loves me? Me?! I close my mouth and kiss his palm. "I love you Cam. I think I always have." He smiles wide and kisses me again.

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up. 2am riding in your truck and all I need, is you next to me. Take me back to the time we had our very first fight. The slamming of doors instead if kissing goodnight. You stayed outside, till the morning light.

It was our 3 month anniversary.

Cam and I had been together for 3

Months And I couldn't be happier. But it was hard with him being in college and I was only in high school.

But we were making it work. Cam would soon be down for the summer and we would have 2 whole months together. It was one of the weekends when Cam drive down since he was only a couple hours were going to go to the lake tonight. I hear the doorbell ring and run down the stairs and yank open the door. Everytime I see him, he gets more and more handsome. He smiles and gives me a quick kiss. I grab my purse off the hook and my coat. "Mom! I'm going out with Cam. I'll be back later." I lead Cam out and close the door behind us. He intertwines our fingers and leads me toward his truck. I slide into the passenger side. He closes the door behind me and gets on his side. He leans over and gives me a sweet kiss. "I love you so much." "I love you too Cam." We make our way to the lake and have a great night of cuddling. Hand holding and stolen kisses. On our way back though, I had to open my stupid mouth. "Cam?" "Yea?" I take a deep breathe. This needed to be said. "Would you ever consider going to a college a little bit closer to home?" I hear him take a sharp intake of breathe. "No." "But I just figure that it would make things easier with you being closer." "Better for who? You? You seriously want me to give up my dream college so it will be easier for you?" "I just...I thought." "No apparently you weren't thinking. If I knew you were going to be so immature about this I would have never asked you out in the first place." I freeze and tears start gathering in my eyes. Cam soon realizes what he said and he reaches

Towards me. "Baby I didn't-" I rip

Open the car door and run towards my house considering we just pulled up. I can hear Cam following me but I slam the door and run upstairs. I flop down on my bed and cry myself to sleep. I just lost the most important person in my life.

The next morning I walk down the stairs in a depressed state. My dad was already at the table drinking his coffee. "good morning buttercup. There's a surprise for you on the porch. " I look at him with a confused expression. I make my way towards the porch. I open the door and see Cam asleep on the porch swing. He really stayed here all night? Tears come to my eyes as I think about how much he cares. I walk over to him and kneel down next to him. I caress his cheek and kiss him. His eyes pop open and he pulls away. "Maya I am so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I didn't mean a thing I said. Please forgive me." he's rubbing his thumb over my palm as he says this. "we both said things we didn't mean. Let's just forgive and forget." he smiles and pulls me into his lap. "sounds good to me." he kisses me and then my palm. "I love you so much baby." "I love you too Cam."


End file.
